Bye doesn't mean farewell
by BourbonFuruya
Summary: Each bye from Yukiko feels like a knife in Vermouth's heart.


Sharon Vineyard or Chris Vineyard… sometimes she wondered who she really is herself, or rather… who she would like to be.

-What do you think about these costumes, Sharon? I think they are perfect for this play! –Yukiko said. Yukiko Fujimine was a famous Japanese actress, who had retired 14 years ago and married the mystery novelist Yusaku Kudo. She went back to New York for a bit to visit and help her old friend Sharon Vineyard with directing plays. She has been visiting every year since she retired.

Her words at this moment were a background of Sharon's thoughts. Spacing out in the middle of important decisions like this were very unprofessional of her, but at least it rarely happened. To be exact, she wasn't thinking about anything, her mind was totally blank.

-Earth calls Sharon Vineyard~! –Yukiko said a bit annoyed that her friend isn't paying any attention.

-Ah, excuse me. Yeah, I think these costumes will do.

-Are you exhausted?

-Just a bit, even with your help… I don't like to say it, but I'm getting old already. –Sharon said with a deep sigh, but she lied. Actually, she had more energy than usual. She was like this everytime Yukiko visited, she was overjoyed, full of energy and psychic absent, but she was trying to hide it. The blonde actress was so sick of two-faced, good-for-nothing people around her, who were ready for anything for some fame and money until she discovered someone differently. The someone was Yukiko. No one ever had problems with her, some people from the show business were trying to involve her in scandals and intrigues, but failed. She was carrying her childish, innocent smile around and was doing her best, which made Sharon believe in the true actors again.

-Well, time flies, nothing we can do about it. Ah, I forgot to show you the rest costumes, let me bring them! –Yukiko ran to the dressing room and didn't get any response from her friend, who spaced out again. She was gazing at Yukiko and was thinking about the past.

 **15 years ago**

 **New York theater**

-It's an emergency! Mr. Brown and Miss Tyson had gotten into an incident on their way here and they are currently in a hospital! –A staff member said nervously.

-What are we going to do?! Their turn is coming soon! –Another staff member panicked.

-Then Sharon will play Marcus and Yukiko will play Cleopatra. If we start with the make-up now, we can make it. –Toichi Kuroba said. The disguise master saved the situation and sent his students to the stage.

-Oh, Marcus, why you came back to this faraway land?

-Because here, in this faraway land, here is the woman who surpasses the worth of all my trophies and treasures! –For the first time in her acting career, Sharon meant the words of the character she played.

-Ah, Marcus! –Then they reached the kiss scene. The feelings Sharon has been bottling up for Yukiko just had exploded thru this kiss. Until this kiss, she always has thought it's just some kind of strong attachment, but it was pure love. Marcus held Cleopatra's waist tightly and didn't let go of her for a while. Yukiko gave her a sign to stop because it had continued too long. The rest actors came back to the stage, bowed down, received applause and the red curtain fell.

-Good job, Sharon! –The Japanese actress praised her, clueless about the true feelings buried within her friend.

-You were outstanding as well, Yukiko. –Sharon praised her back with blushed cheeks, barely facing her.

-You okay? Your face is burning!

-No, no, I just need some rest. –She had many kiss scenes in movies and plays she acted in, but this one felt so real. That was just another play, but definitely, not just another kiss scene.

* * *

Ever since this play, her head had gone blank every time Yukiko was around. Her Japanese fellow was the first actress in a long time who was acting with all her heart, unlike the two-faced suckers. But what right she had to call other people "two-faced" when she had two faces herself? Many times she considered going back to being the young Chris Vineyard permanently, but then she wouldn't be able to see Yukiko anymore. If she died as Sharon Vineyard, Yukiko would have no reason to go back to New York anymore and this would finish her off. She had her reasons to disguise often due to her involvement with the organization, but she just wanted to live as Sharon Vineyard, the one close to Yukiko, the one who had kissed her by luck… but she had no right to love her.

 **14 years ago**

-Sharon, let me introduce you my fiance, Yusaku Kudo! He is a cute mystery novelist!

-Oh, I'm really honored to meet you, I'm Sharon Vineyard. –She introduced herself, feeling like she had something stuck in her throat while she was talking. She looked at the young man carefully and admitted to herself that he is the man for Yukiko with an aching heart.

-By the way, I will retire after we get married. We haven't decided the date, but you are the first invited one!

-Eh?! Sorry for this reaction, it's just a bit sudden. Congratulations, you two.

-Thank you, Sharon! –Yukiko hugged her.

In few weeks, the young couple announced their wedding and Yukiko's retirement. After their wedding, Yukiko's fellows from the show business organized a farewell party for her and wished her happiness with her new husband. After the party, Sharon accompanied her to the airport where Yusaku was waiting.

-So… I guess that's a farewell, Yukiko. I want to tell you one last thing… -Could she really confess her fluttering feelings to Yukiko? She didn't even know the real Sharon was long gone and the current one is actually her own daughter Chris Vineyard in disguise. –I've always been… grateful for just your existence. –She said as a hot tear dropped on her cheek.

-Silly, don't talk as if you will never see me again! You know, a bye isn't farewell. I promise to visit once in a while and help you with stuff! –Yukiko couldn't help it and cried too.

-I'm sorry to ruin this moment, but we will miss our plane. Thank you for being near Yukiko all this time, Sharon.

-It was my pleasure, you take on from here, Yusaku-kun. –They shake hands and the young couple got on the plane. She was watching it flying until she couldn't see it anymore.

-"If you love something, let it go" –She thought.

* * *

-I'm back! Sharon? Sharon~! –Yukiko shook her hand in front of Chris's face to get her back to reality. –I know you are tired, but the play is tomorrow.

-I know it is, but I think we've done enough. The prop is ready and we will go with the costumes you suggested. –It was surprising for her to slack off for this play. That was the same play she happened you act with Yukiko in, 15 years ago, perhaps she just wanted to forget about the time she realized she is in love with her. The feel of her lips has been locked up in Sharon's head as one sweet memory. She has been crying many nights, knowing that someone else owns them.

-Well, then, get some rest and see you tomorrow! Bye-bye!

-Bye! Ha-ha… you will never change, Yukiko. –Yukiko's smile always filled Sharon's cold heart with warmth.

 **Next day**

 **New York theater**

-Hey, where are our Marcus and Cleopatra? –Sharon asked angrily.

-J-Jason broke his leg during the practice and Kelly got a high fever! –A staff member said as he was sweating. Sharon was really scary if she was angry.

-You must be kidding me…

-Calm down, Sharon! Let's do what we did 15 years ago! Toichi-sensei is no longer here, but we can do it on our own now! –Yukiko said with a shining bright smile.

-Eh…? –She was amazed, that Yukiko still remembers this play and that she herself forgot it.

-Let's go, we have no time! –Yukiko grabbed Sharon's arm and dragged her to the dressing room. They got on the stage when their turn came.

-Oh, Marcus, why you came back to this faraway land?

-Because here, in this faraway land, here is the woman who surpasses the worth of all my trophies and treasures!

-Ah, Marcus! –Even after 15 years, they remembered their lines perfectly. When they kissed, Sharon got a déjà vu from years ago…. A really sweet déjà vu… all these years she has been yearning to feel these lips one last time.

* * *

-It was like the old times, Toichi-sensei must be happy up there in the heavens.

-I bet he is. When is your flight by the way?

-Oh, I'm not going to Japan right now, Yusaku will pick me up later and we will go to Las Vegas!

-You are not going to gamble, are you? –Sharon asked facetiously.

-Ha-ha, no, we just run away from his editor. –As they were walking, a motorbike stopped in front of them.

-It's been a while, Sharon. –Yusaku took off his helmet.

-Eh?! Why are you here so early? –Yukiko asked with disappointment. She still wanted to spend more time with her friend.

-Just happened to finish work early.

-It's nice to meet you again, Kudo kun.

-Well, Sharon… -They hugged and the Kudo couple drove off. Sharon felt as if she was dying each time Yukiko was going away, but knowing she will come back kept her alive.

-"A bye doesn't mean farewell." –She thought with a sad smile.


End file.
